


There Goes the Throat

by PickyStoryFanatic



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BFFs, Badass Hide, Badass Kaneki Ken, Canon-Typical Violence, Clever Hide, Kaneki saving Hide, continual editing- just of the language not the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickyStoryFanatic/pseuds/PickyStoryFanatic
Summary: Hide never stopped looking for Kaneki. He tracks local ghouls, learns about the organizations, and sometimes gets into dangerous places on accident... One tracking mission turns into a full-scale ghoul battle around him and Hide is in trouble- until he sees the blood-splattered mask and white hair.





	1. This was suppose to be a simple recon mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first fic. I needed more Hide and Kaneki moments in my life so I did it myself. Hope you like it...
> 
> "Many are the strange chances of the world..."  
> -J.R.R. Tolkien

People had always said he was smart, but here he was, hiding on a rooftop with binoculars monitoring some of the most dangerous ghouls in the city. It was not the safest place to be tonight.  _Well, duh,_ Hide thought to himself, _It cant be helped and_ _a boy's gotta do what a boy's gotta do._

Hide had been investigating the local ghoul community for a long time. He was looking for one person in particular, but that guy always seemed to elude him- an impressive feat considering Hide's determination and tracking abilities.

So Hide settled with monitoring all the other ghouls he could find. There was one group he was really interested in- it seemed to be policing and harassing the more blatantly cruel ghouls. This "good" group had only recently appeared and were very quickly having an impact. They were steadily cleaning out this and the surrounding wards of violent ghouls. Amazingly, even entire restaurants had even been taken out- whoever they were, they were powerful. Hide dearly wished he could get more information on them, but they were tricky and hard to track. So for now his plan was to track groups of the violent ghouls then wait to see if they would be targeted. 

And this was turning into a very promising night... A large group of violent ghouls was gathering in a remote part of town. Naturally, Hide was near there, spying. 

He had set himself up on a rooftop far from where they all were, far enough that he thought he would stay out of anything that might happen. But the world is full of variables and in this case, expected displeasures. He wasn't far enough away and he would soon the action would spill out near him. 

One moment it had been quiet, the ghouls he followed were all gathering together. Who knows what they were doing- Hide didn't get a chance to see because whatever it was had been interrupted by another ghoul group that came in and started a slaughter.

His binoculars dug in around his eyes and his hair whipped around his face as he quickly scanned every one of the fights he could see. Hide dared to hope it was the vigilante group. Eventually, he realized that this must be them; but no matter where he frantically looked, he did not see the even more elusive target he had hoped to find among them. 

He was running out of time. The rooftop he was on was too close, the fighting was starting to head his way. He couldn't get caught here and soon it would be too late to leave. 

Hide gave in and moved fast. All of his "spy stuff" was quickly gathered in his bag, soon he was jumping down one of his pre-planned escape routes, off the roof and down a side alley.

He jogged quickly and quietly through the shadows, every now and then he would pass an open area and sometimes see fighting in the distance. It was hard to make out anything about these fights except for the faint shimmering of kagune, but he was still way too close. He was going to have to be really lucky to get out of this unnoticed. 

But of course, his luck ran out. A dark corner he passed hid a hungry, injured ghoul- the unarmed human running past was exactly what it needed.

Hide heard the ghoul growl and give chase behind him- Hide ran faster and there was some distance between them, but he knew that wouldn't be enough. He had a few plans for this situation, he had flash bangs in his pocket and pepper spray, but he'd been hoping to avoid using them. 

He passed another alley and looked down it just in time to see an arc of blood fly through the air.  As disturbing as that was, what really caught his eye was the large red kagune limbs and white hair he had been waiting all night to see.  

Heart pounding in his chest, Hide veered down the alley toward the fight. The white-haired ghoul had just won his battle and was turning toward the sound of Hide and the other ghoul running toward him.

Hide saw the mask, the white of the teeth splattered with blood. He also saw the red and black but still familiar eye that widened in recognition and horror when their gazes met. Even while running for his life, Hide couldn't help but smile just a little bit when he saw that.

Hide was quick for a human but the ghoul behind him was much faster. He was hit in the back and the force of the blow sent his entire body flying through the air, to smack painfully into the alley wall. Both of his sides were going to be severely bruised, his leg hurt, there was a very sharp pain and wetness on the side of his head, but this wasn't the time to think about all that.

He turned around just in time to dodge a fist which took a chunk out of the wall next to his face. But the female ghoul was too fast for Hide to do anything else and she crushed his soft human body into the brick wall with her hands and her body, which felt like concrete against him. He was stuck, very painfully, between a rock and a hard place…

Hide had no chance as she opened her mouth, eyes wide and hunger-crazed, and she leaned in preparing to bite and rip into his neck. Hide closed his eyes and struggled, trying to break her grip and move, but he knew she was too strong. All he could realistically do was wait for the pain.

But his delicate, human throat was never torn into. Hide opened his eyes. A white, bony hand held the ghoul's hair and was pulling it back, away from Hide. That’s when the ghoul being held finally realized there was someone else in the alley besides her and her meal.

\-----

Her body was forcibly bent backward, her head pulled away from the sweet scent of blood and the soft, delicious pounding pulse under her hands. Her face was finally forced to look into the mask of the person behind her and slowly her eyes widened with shock and fear as she finally comprehended who had a grip on her. She let go of the human in front of her- meal completely forgotten.

Eyepatch pulled her even further back as she tried hitting him with her arms to dislodge his hold, but he was too strong and her hits did nothing. Her kagune released from her back, but two of his own rinkaku held it still.

Eyepatch breathed in. “You made him bleed.” That voice spiked even more fear in her, it dripped with malice and the promise of death; her brain also faintly registered the eerie crack of fingers. “That... is unacceptable." The sound of cracking stopped and she felt those fingers dig into her neck instead. She felt them slide into the skin around her throat... She flailed with all her might and grabbed the arm in front of her, but she was too weak and couldn't do anything to the furious monster who held her. Her eyes drifted up, almost rolling back into her head as she felt the fingers twist in and press deeper.

\-----

Hide, momentarily forgotten by the ghouls in front of him, watched with widening eyes as the fingers went deeper. Blood dripped from the holes in her neck and the ghoul shook in pain. Finally, the hand buried in her skin stopped its grotesque invasion; instead, it pulled out sharply, and a large clump of meat was ripped out. His felt his own throat swallow as he watched blood arc up a fair distance into the air out of the wound.

The female ghoul was still struggled in Kaneki’s grasp, not that she was moving him at all. Wet gurgling sounds, copious amounts of bubbling red blood oozed profusely out of the gory, ripped-up opening that was now her neck.

One of the other rinkaku limbs not holding her twitching kagune came and cut through what was left, severing her head from the rest of her body.

\-----

The body fell to the ground, still slightly twitching. Kaneki stared down at it for a moment, head tilted to the side, then he dropped the bloody piece of esophagus and the severed head down next to it. He was so pissed off that, for the moment he couldn't even think. The enemy he had needed to end was lying on the ground, very much dead, but for a few seconds he was still caught up in rage.

But slowly, the reason for his protective rage sank in. And that was _so, so scary_ to mentally process… a big, loud, terrified part of him wished it wasn’t true. He closed his eyes and breathed in… he smelled the sweet, delicious scent of blood, and he also smelled _home and sunshine._ Tears leaked out of the corners of his scrunched eyes, a sob almost escaped his throat.

His teeth gritted together. _Not like this…_ Hide was here- right beside him and Kaneki had just _bloodily ripped apart a person in front of him._ He was covered in blood… He was _a fucking, bloody monster that just rips people apart in a fit of rage._ There was no way to hide the monstrosity that he had become, not from Hide… not after that…

Kaneki was trembling and almost crying, so frustrated and angry at himself. The best case scenario would be for Hide to run away. To run as fast as he could from the monster Kaneki was. He shook and cursed himself and barely held in a whimper, just waiting for Hide… his most precious person to run, run far and fast and away from the white-haired, _crazy_ , _broken, blood-thirsty monster_ in front of him.

_I’m such a god damned, hopeless monster._


	2. Maybe the universe was working in my favor

Hide looked at Kaneki. The friend who he had been so desperate to find- finally here, right in front of him.

It was really him. Blood splattered all over his clothes, in his hair, arms, chest, and hands almost completely covered by the red, gooey liquid-most of it probably from all the enemies he has ripped apart tonight. The obviously strong, but still shaking person in front of him was very, very different from the Kaneki Hide had known, but it was still him. Hide smiled through the blood that was splattered on his own face.

“Yo, Kaneki.” Kaneki shuddered and then grew still. _He’s probably so confused that I’m talking to him-probably thinks I should run away too._ “I'm not going to run away, Ken.”  

Hide smiled at his friend. “Not when I've finally found you. No matter what you do or have done. I’m here for you. And there is nothing you can do to make me want to leave.” His grin widened and when Kaneki finally turned to look at him in disbelief, Hide captured him in his signature 1000 watt smile.

Hide knew that under his mask, Kaneki's mouth was hanging open and that he was totally stunned. He also knew some of what was going on in his friend's head. All the self-inflicted doubt, fear of being rejected and left alone, and the fear of himself… on all of that- those dark thoughts that Kaneki had always burdened himself with- Hide turned his brightest smile, hoping to capture Kaneki with its energy and wipe all those nasty thoughts out of his friend's head. If only for the moment...

\-----

Kaneki was too stunned to do anything but stare at Hide. Kaneki knew his friend well enough to hear the undeniable truth and honesty in Hides voice, but he could barely believe it... Hide should be running right now.

And Kaneki was totally blinded by the brightness in that smile, totally stunned, totally captured by that radiant and familiar face that showed nothing but love and determination… that light and warmth and comfort that hadn't been in Kaneki’s life for so long…

He had always told himself that Hide couldn't know, feared that Hide wouldn't accept him. _It wouldn't- he wouldn't- no one would_ … He had always told himself that for Hide’s safety Kaneki would push him away because that was safer… but…

Hide's smile didn't lose any of its radiance, but his eyes grew more serious and they bored into Kaneki's. “There is nothing you can do to make me leave. I'm always here for you.” The words were filled with such undeniable truth in a way that was just _so Hide_ , it made his heart ache. As much as Keneki wanted to deny them he couldn't. They rolled over his shattered and twisted mind, washing away all the emotional turmoil. Kaneki knew that Hide had made up his mind and it was as simple as that. It was as easy as that.

For a moment he forgot about all the bad things- all he could think of was sunshine, and it was all okay. Hide was here, they were best friends, and together they could make it alright. It was that simple.

Kaneki breathed out shakily, changed now from the once raging monster into the meek yet sassy kid he had always been when he was with his friend. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Hide reached toward him and wiped away some wetness under Kaneki's exposed eye. He sniffled. Crying it was.

Kaneki didn't even notice how close Hide had gotten until Hide tugged down the mask, revealing his friend's watery smile. Hide smiled back at him, his eyes also a bit wet. The whimper Kaneki had been holding in burst out now in a wet, sad, but happy, hiccupy laugh. “Hide...”

His friend whimper-laughed right back at him. “Kaneki...”

And forget all the blood and gore they were covered in, forget the dead body and other gruesome body parts by their feet, and forget the fighting going on probably not far from them, the two friends threw their arms arm one another and gave each other a bone-crushing, soul-warming hug.

“Hide…,” sniffle, “I’ve missed… you... ,” whimper, “so much…,” watery gasp...

“God, I’ve missed you too.” Hide said roughly and then he buried his face in Kaneki's shoulder and squeezed even harder.  

\----

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just to cement in their brains that the other was there and that this was really happening. Eventually they broke apart, but their arms stayed clasped together.

“Hide, how long have you known?”

“I’ve known from the beginning. Remember when Nishio-senpai attacked us in that alley? I don't think I ever got to tell you... Thanks for going all out to save me…You did really well considering that situation.”

Kaneki gave a twisted smile, “I don't know about that… Really, that long?” Kaneki paused and looked down at the ground. “Hide, I’m sorry for leaving you for so long and.. I'm sorry for everythi-” His upper body was suddenly being shaken back and forth by the blonde’s hands on his shoulders.  

“KAAANekIII! I don't care about all that. It’s all okay. It wasn’t your fault, you- you big-eyed bookworm!”

“Hide-” Kaneki stammered and smiled, still being jerked back and forth but then his head turned sharply to the entrance of the alley. Several ghouls had appeared there. He looked back at Hide who had finally stopped shaking him and was also looking in the direction of the new arrivals.

“Help me outta here?” Hide asked. He gestured to his leg on the side of his body that had hit the wall. “This ankle is a bit messed up and I’m honestly a bit wobbly from hitting that wall…Yeee-ipe!”

Kaneki didn't waste any time. He scooped up Hide bridal style, ignoring his yips, and took off running.

\---

Hide hung out in Kaneki's arms and attempted to put Kaneki's mask back on his face. What he was really trying to do was distract himself from the nausea and dizziness he was feeling which was probably from his head wound- and flying down the alleys at ghoul speed was definitely not helping him. Kaneki ran out the other end of the ally away from the pursuing ghouls, turned, and turned again down another alley. Kaneki kept on running...straight towards a dead-end.  

They were almost at the end and Kankei hadn't slowed down. "Hold on," was the only warning given.

Hide was about to say something snarky but the words died in his throat and were replaced another “Yipe!” as they suddenly lifted into the air.

Kaneki’s kagune were out, and piercing the walls, again and again, higher and higher. And this wasn't just a small two-story building, oh no, they were already up three floors and were probably going all the way up to the roof which looked to be another ten floors away. They were climbing the freaking alley walls like some giant-ass, ghoul spider.

 _Holy shit,_ Hide couldn't help but think as he turned to look down and watch the ground fall away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of continued (after a time skip) in my other story Super Hero.  
> So if you liked this, you should check out that. Super Hero is way funnier, though. 
> 
> This was my first fic and I wrote it cause I need more Kaneki-saving-Hide stories in my life. And I just love a bit of angst and gore, too. 
> 
> Tell me what you thought! Like seriously, dissect my writing style or tell me if the characters were similar to cannon. I'd like to make it and future stories better (mentally stimulating, emotionally powerful, and very visual).
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I am so open for comments, how you like the idea, my writing style, how I wrote the characters- it's all good.   
> Also, I am looking for a beta-reader- someone who looks over the work, spotting mistakes and giving me all-around feedback. I dont write a lot so it shouldn't take too much time. If you are interested, message me away.  
> Anyway, happy reading!


End file.
